


Expectations

by ddeanoru (White_Rose)



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose/pseuds/ddeanoru
Summary: Karolina has a secret, one that she was planning on keeping at least until she went to college. Nobody needed to know, right? That is, until one day when her friend Gert accidentally gives her a wrong number and she stumbles upon a stranger, Nico. Shenanigans ensue until Karolina realises that if they were going to carry on like this, her secret was going to come out. Which would be fine... it's the 21st century, nobody cares if people are gay anymore, right?Wrong Number AU





	1. Chapter 1

Karolina loves her life. She does, really! It’s pretty great and she doesn’t have to want for anything (well, except that one thing, and that other thing related to that one thing), but sometimes it just feels kind of… boring. Don’t get her wrong, she didn’t want those massive intense dramas in her life, it’s just that she’d like more than the most exciting thing in her life to be trying to worm the admittance of a crush out of her friends. Though, she will admit that even that’s harder than it has any right to be.

Karolina is brought soaring back to reality when a purple-haired demon claps right in her face. She huffs and turns to her best friend, Gert.

“Was that really necessary?”

“You weren’t paying attention! It is important to me that my friends listen to me complaining about all the bullshit that certain male jocks have been spouting and that I sincerely disagree with. I can’t just let this go. The patriarchy has been standing for far too long and I think we finally need to take a stand against it,” Gert protests.

“Gert, you’ve been taking a stand against the patriarchy ever since you learned how to do anything other than babble and wave your arms around. I think--” Karolina takes a pause, deliberating how exactly to say this without her best friend exploding on her, “--that maybe this is about something else?”

Gert splutters, “I mean-- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, Gertie. I just know that I don’t get mad when Chase Stein calls another girl ‘pretty’ within my earshot.”

“Men need to stop objectifying women and only recognising their physical attributes! It’s entirely unfair and disrespectful,” Gert argues, “the only reason you don’t care is because you didn’t hear the way he said it.”

And because she’s gay and not attracted to him in the slightest, Karolina mentally fills in.

Before Karolina has a chance to dispute what Gert said, she’s already changing the subject, “Anyway, I lost my phone yesterday and I’m gonna have to use an old one my mom had lying around. Hang on, let me just--” Gert trails off as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a mess of paper, tearing off one of the corners. She quickly scribbles down a number in purple gel pen, which Karolina takes just as the first bell rings, stuffing it into one of the pockets of her bag before leaving for class.

School drags more than ever, for no reason other than that’s what school does sometimes. She rushes out as soon as her last class has finished, heading to the parking lot to wait for Gert. She has to go shopping - there’s a function for the church that she has to attend and her mom wants her to get a new dress for it - but since she can’t drive (it’s called being a lesbian) she’s managed to wrangle Gert in a free lift to mall. It’s all in exchange for the promise that Karolina will send her endless selfies of every dress she tries since she has to work and can’t stay, but honestly what else are friends for?

She heads straight for her favorite shop, spending way longer in there than is strictly necessary, but she eventually ends up with two dresses, one in each hand, staring at them both intently as she queues for the changing room. In her left hand, she has a very respectable-looking white dress. It’s knee-length with long lace sleeves with a safe neckline, everything that her mother would probably want her to get, whereas the pink one in her right hand is striped with sequins of varying shades whilst still managing to look classy. It’s just that it has a plunge neckline that has Karolina feeling kind of queasy when thinking about actually wearing it. But she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t want to.

A woman exits and Karolina takes her cubicle, trying on each dress and making sure to take that desired classy mirror selfie that Gert requested. She tries on the white dress first and it’s pretty, but she’s also pretty sure she has five dresses in her closet that are just like it. And then she tries on the pink dress. And she likes it. But she knows her mom would prefer her in the white one and honestly she isn’t one for rebelling, especially not over something like a dress.

She switches over to her contacts on her phone and pulls out the crumpled bit of paper with the number Gert had earlier scrawled on it, typing it in.

**_Hey, Gert! It’s Karolina here_  
** **_Just fulfilling my promise of dresses  
_** **_[Karolina sends two pictures]  
_ ** ******_I’m thinking between these two. Thoughts?_  **

She waits for Gert to reply. Even though she’s at work, she still normally replies pretty often - that girl loves her phone! Whilst she’s waiting, she snaps a few goofy selfies, sending those as well.

**Sorry i think you have the wrong number**

The reply comes almost instantaneously this time. Karolina almost swears aloud, dropping her phone onto the plush carpet as it comes buzzing in. She rushes to pick it up and moves to speedily type out an apology.

**The pink one looks really nice on you though**

She deletes what she had managed to quickly type as a second message comes through, instead stopping for a moment and checking the dress out in the mirror. She’d been leaning towards the white one personally - she normally wore white to these things, just like her mom - but she did _like_ the pink one.

**_So sorry about that, but thanks!_ **

Karolina takes another look at herself in the mirror, trying to see what the person on the other end of the phone saw. She needs a second opinion, but clearly Gert’s given her the wrong number, so she’ll just have to show her tomorrow at school. She gets changed again and leaves without buying anything - she can always order it online once she’s decided.

It wasn’t until their lunch break the next day that Karolina was actually able to catch up with Gert. She explained what had happened, which wasn’t that weird really, and then proceeded to show her the pictures she had meant to send to her last night. Which, apparently, was the real crux of that entire situation.

“Ho ho holy shit, did you really send that to some poor unsuspecting dudebro?” Gert squealed, chuckling to herself a little as she hands Karolina back her phone, “You should definitely get that dress though, you look smoking hot.”

“I’m not supposed to look smoking hot, it’s a church thing! Plus, what happened to not objectifying women?”

“Karo, your entire church is barely a ‘church thing’, you’ll be fine in that. And I already know how great and smart you are, so it’s not objectifying. It’s just a nice dress.” She paused, “So, can I message them?”

“What? Why?”

“Because neither of us have anything particularly interesting going on in our lives at the moment, and it could be fun!”

“That’s not true. I still think there’s a somebody that we could talk about that might pique your interest,” Karolina teases, sly smile on her face.

“All the more reason!”

Gert grabs Karolina’s phone straight back out of her hand and types in the passcode (she should really change that). When she reaches the text conversations she stops and a thoughtful look appears on her face. She types something out, holding it out for Karolina to check. Rolling her eyes and wondering ‘what’s the worst that can happen?’ she presses the send button.

**_So, did I send my selfies to some  
_****_kind of axe murderer or something?_**  

They sit back and wait for the reply, which comes worryingly quickly; this person must be on their phone as much as Gert is, or would be if she had hers. Karolina opens the message, allowing for Gert to read it over her shoulder.

**I don’t think so. Just a random high  
s** **chool student who was Not Expecting  
****That**  

“I appreciate their dramatic use of capitals. I don’t know them yet but I feel like they already really get me,” Gert says, almost sighing wistfully. Karolina thinks she needs to raise her expectations. Gert takes the phone back and types another message, trying to hand it back to Karolina afterwards but she just rejects it. It’s her responsibility now.

**_Again, sorry about that! I was just  
_** **_wondering who it was I had the pleasure  
_ ** ******_of speaking with._  **

“Do you have to flirt with a random stranger using _my_ phone? Who even says that outside of an adult film?” Karolina asked. Gert just shushed her, though she would definitely be bringing up that ‘adult film’ comment later on.

**Nico. I go to school near Brentwood, CA**

**_No shi--_ ** “Please don’t use my phone to swear like you,” Karolina requests. Gert deletes it, all the whilst grumbling about how Karolina swears too.

**_No way! So do I.  
_****_Just out of curiosity, is Nico a girl’s  
_ _or a guy’s name?_**  

**It can be both but I’m a girl if that’s what  
****you’re asking**  

Gert gives an exaggerated sigh and slumps down on the bench, “And there I was thinking I might have set you up with your own fairytale cliche romance.”

She doesn’t know how to respond to that - Gert thinks she’s straight, just like everybody else. It doesn’t mean it doesn’t remind her of her own self-imposed isolation though. Feeling suddenly dejected, and knowing that the bell’s going to ring soon anyway, she steals back her phone and replies for herself.

**_It’s nice to meet you, Nico.  
_** ******_Thank you for not being a guy haha!_  **

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gert questioned, single eyebrow raised.

“Nothing, just would have been weird to send those pictures to a guy!” She plays it off with an awkward laugh, hoping that Gert doesn’t catch onto how forced it is.

Well, she was thinking just yesterday how she wanted something more exciting to happen in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally learns Karolina's name.

(Key: **Bold** \- Nico, **_Bold and Italics_ **\- Karolina)

Karolina’s just taking the coffee cup from the barista when he phone vibrates from deep within her jacket pocket. She fumbles with her phone, trying to pull it from her tightly-packed pocket without spilling her coffee all over herself, and eventually manages to read the message from… Nico? Even though she’d saved the number, Karolina hadn’t been expecting to ever really hear from her again.

 **I’m having an argument with my friend  
** **Alex and we need a neutral opinion**

Karolina waits until she’s settled at a table and has taken a sip from her cup before replying. She almost wants to scold her new acquaintance for not greeting her, but she figures that this is what most teens do. How old does she sound?

**_Sure, I can help. What’s the problem?_ **

**I’ve been trying to convince him that  
** **trying to flirt with someone while they’re  
** **working is creepy and wrong**

She wasn’t expecting that. That’s the sort of comment Gert makes all the time that, whilst Karolina definitely agrees, isn’t the first thing that comes to mind when thinking about that kind of thing. It might be because she’s never actually had her job - she’s never needed to, and has even been actively discouraged by her parents who think it would distract her from schoolwork and church.

 **_Oh, yeah you’re definitely right._ ** ****_  
_ **_Sorry Alex, I don’t know you but… it’s  
_ ** ******_creepy and wrong._**

Karolina pauses for a second, and then continues.

 ****_**You actually sound a lot like my friend**  
_ **_Gert. She’s really into feminism and  
_ ** ******_bringing down the patriarchy and all that._**

She figures that since Nico brought up her own friend, it wouldn’t be all that weird to bring up hers as well. She’s not sure how long she’s going to end up talking with this random stranger, but there’s nothing wrong in bringing up a _few_ personal details. As long as she doesn’t give out her card details and all that.

 **Gert? An interesting name. She sounds  
** **like my kind of gal though**

 ****_**Oh gosh, I know. Don’t ever say that to**  
_ _**her face though, or she’ll probably never**  
_ **_speak to you again._**

 **Cool I’ll make a note of that for the next  
** **time I run into her**

Karolina lets out a small laugh at that before realising she’s in a public place. Looking around her, it doesn’t look like anyone noticed (or cared) and so she turns back to her phone.

 ****_**Speak of the devil, she was supposed to**  
_ _**meet me 15 minutes ago…**  
_ **_Have I been stood up?_**

 **It sounds like you might’ve been. Maybe  
** **we’re not so alike. I never would have  
** **stood you up**

If anyone were to be looking at Karolina right now all they would be seeing would be a girl who looked like she’d just heard that Trump had finally fixed global warming - it’s good news, she thinks, but then again it was confusing because it was Trump and he wouldn’t even acknowledge global warming, let alone fix it.

**_Haha_ **

Karolina is a terrible person, but what else could she possibly say to that? She barely knows the girl, and it’s almost definitely just Nico being playful. She’s just not used to that kind of personality - the person she hangs out with most is Gert, and she can be playful but most of her energy is spent pining over Chase Stein and then refusing to even acknowledge that crush. Karolina’s not bitter at all.

She knows she should add more to her reply, but she is literally saved by the bell as Gert comes traipsing into the coffee shop, making the bell above the door chime. She watches as the purple-haired girl spins on the spot, trying to spot her in the busy space. She eventually sees her, tucked away into the corner on a table with some of the more comfy armchairs, and rushes to join her.

“I’m so sorry, I got caught up talking to Chase,” Gert explains, sounding out of breath even as she’s still struggling to reach her table.

Well, that piques Karolina’s interest. Nico’s comment is almost forgotten. _Almost_.

“Considering that you were late to meeting me because of it, I’m going to need to hear more about all that.”

Gert finally manages to fight her way through the other disgruntled patrons to reach their table. She takes a seat and lets out a comically deep sigh, leaning back and folding her arms over her face.

“I’ve made such a fool of myself,” she says, not really offering any further explanation.

“Okay… what happened?” Karolina prompts her.

“I overheard him practically begging his Spanish teacher to allow him to re-take his midterm, and so I offered to tutor him. Because that’s my thing.”

“That’s not too bad,” Karolina reasons, trying to comfort her.

Gert just groans from behind her arms and continues the story, “It’s not, except I might have mentioned my ‘mastery of the foreign tongue’, and then… offered to share it with him. Which wouldn’t have been that bad, but no! I had to clarify that _specifically_ I didn’t mean my actual tongue, which he probably hadn’t even thought about because why would he be thinking about my tongue? But now he’s probably thinking that I’m thinking about _his_ tongue, which I am, but it’s just a huge mess and I want to change schools so I never run into him again.”

Karolina pauses for a second. That was a lot to take in, and her friend is clearly in distress because of it, but she can’t help but want to laugh at her. She is absolutely useless.

“Gert, you know I’m bad a tough love, but you need to-- to get a grip! I’m not even gonna brag that you’ve finally admitted that you like him, even though it’s literally been the most obvious thing for _months_ , maybe even years, and at this point I might have known you for longer with the crush than without it,” Karolina rambles on, getting sidetracked, “but the point I’m trying to make is that… don’t you think it would be better to actually do something about it? And maybe, this was a step in the right direction, even if you hate yourself right now.”

Gert sighs again, less dramatically this time which Karolina counts as progress, and lowers her arms from around her head.

“I guess… but that’s enough about my own embarrassing shit for a while. You managed to do anything embarrassing in the last few hours?” Gert looks expectantly at Karolina. She’s not sure how to answer that one. She hasn’t technically done anything, but there was that thing she said and--

“Fuck!” Karolina burst out with, realising that she never added to the ‘haha’ she gave Nico. Oh god, she was a terrible person. Nobody deserves just a ‘haha’.

“What could be so bad that it has Karolina Dean cursing out loud in public where people can actually hear her?” Gert questions, looking wholly confused.

Karolina frantically reaches for her phone that she’d placed face-down on the table, flipping it over to find three new messages, all from Nico. Gert just looks on, half confused and half amused.

 **16:58 - Sorry I didn’t mean to make this awkward  
** **17:03 - I’m really sorry I took it too far  
** **17:19 - I’ve realised that I don’t even know your  
** **name yet so I can’t even apologise properly  
** **but I am sorry**

She feels terrible. This hadn’t been her intention at all, and she definitely hadn’t meant to make this girl feel bad or guilty about it. She snaps a quick picture of Gert, which she notices at the last second and yells an indignant ‘hey!’, and sends it to Nico faster than Gert can grab her phone.

“Oh come on, you could have at least sent her a good selfie of the two of us!”

“I could have but I didn’t, so can I have my phone back please?”

Gert grumbles but gives it back, and Karolina opens it again to find a reply already.

**… hello?**

****_**Hi! I am so sorry about earlier. That’s my friend**  
_ _**Gert, that I mentioned? Yeah, she finally turned**  
_ _**up and she had some stuff she needed to talk**  
_ _**about and I got completely distracted. I didn’t**  
_ _**want to make you feel guilty or anything haha**  
_ **_I just wasn’t sure how to react._**

 **Oh thank fuck I didn’t mean to scare you away  
** **you actually seem pretty cool**

**_You didn’t! I knew you were just kidding around._ **

**Definitely just kidding lol**

****_**See! My name’s Karolina, by the way. I don’t know**  
_ _**how I managed to not introduce myself.**  
_ _**Sorry, Gert’s bothering me to take a proper selfie**  
_ _**with her. She doesn’t want that photo to be the**  
_ _**way she’s remembered.**  
_ **_[Karolina sends a photo]_**

**You… both look great**

**_Thanks! We’re leaving now and Gert’s going to  
_ ** **_drive me home, but I’ll catch you later?_ **

**Sounds good to me**

Karolina puts her phone away in her pocket, readying herself to leave, looking up to find Gert looking at her weirdly.

“What?” Karolina asks innocently.

“Nothing… just interesting that you and this girl seem to be on the way to becoming best friends.”

Karolina lets out an ‘aww’ and pats Gert’s arm in comfort from across the table.

“Are you getting jealous, Gertie? You know nobody could ever replace you.”

“I’m not jealous!” Gert protests, possibly a little too much to be entirely truthful.

“Okay, sure. If it helps at all, Nico said that you sound cool.”

“That’s because I am cool,” Gert says confidently.

Karolina laughs and links arms with her friend, walking the both of them outside and away from the quickly quieting coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have names, people! Names!! It's exciting.
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys want me to change the format of the texts. I'm just playing around with it at the moment and I'm not sure how good it is to actually read so hit me up if you think it would read better some other way
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ddeanoru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karolina deals with the aftermath of a drunken night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it turns out it was myself who was getting confused by the texts, so format? consider it changed!

1:27am - Karolina:   
[Karolina sent a photo]  
[Karolina sent a photo]  
[Karolina sent a photo]

1:35am - Nico:  
…  
Are you drunk

1:52am - Karolina:  
mayb  
my fiend gert sent thiose

1:54am - Nico:  
You look like you’re having fun  
Maybe you should drink some  
water so you don’t feel like shit  
in the morning?

2:14am - Karolina:  
hmmmmmmmmmm  
maybe

2:21am - Karolina:  
nicoooooooo

2:22am - Nico:  
Yes, Karolina?

2:59am - Karolina:  
you’re nice  
thank you for beibg nice

3:03am - Nico:  
Have a good sleep x

* * *

The first thing Karolina registers when she wakes up is the absolute pounding coming from the direction of where her head would normally be, if it didn’t feel like it had completely fallen off sometime in the night. The next thing she registers, and which makes her jump into action where otherwise she had been planning on dying on that bed, is the churning from deep within her gut.

Rolling onto her front and forcing herself, she drags herself to the nearest bathroom, emptying her guts into the porcelain bowl as soon as her hands reach for it.

She slumps down onto the floor besides it when done, hoping that her stomach and pounding head will soon settle long enough for her to grab a glass of water and something to ease the pain. She manages to crawl back to sit beside her bed, reaching for her phone and unlocking it still with bleary eyes. It's only when the first thing that's brought up is a string of messages from last night that it comes back to her and she groans aloud, not wanting to have to deal with the aftermath of drunk texting someone she barely knew.

10:49am - Karolina:  
God, I am so sorry about last night. My  
friend Gert decided it would be a great  
idea to do shots, and then… well, we got  
super drunk  
Who knew!

Karolina set her phone down, not expecting a reply for a while - the girl had been awake until 3am just like her, and the only reason  _ she _ was awake was because she made stupid decisions last night and now was facing the consequences. It was only a few minutes later, however, that her phone lit up from where she’d placed it onto the floor - seriously, did this girl ever sleep? Was she some kind of vampire or something? Karolina chuckled at her own terrible joke, slightly delirious, and then let out a groan at the increased pain in her head - laughing was a no go right now.

10:58am - Nico:  
Don’t worry about it  
Would that be the same Gert that sent  
those photos of you last night?

10:59am - Karolina:  
That would be the one!

11:03 - Nico:  
Maybe I should thank her then

Karolina blinked, slowly. Nico has really got to stop doing that. Whatever  _ that  _ is.

11:04am - Karolina:  
Haha, what?

11:06am - Nico:  
Just meant that I thought it was funny  
Definitely kept me entertained when  
everyone else is normally asleep

11:09am - Karolina:  
I feel so embarrassed  
I’m not normally like this, I swear  
Gert’s just grieving because there’s this  
guy she likes and she has foot in mouth  
disease and said some weird stuff to  
him

11:21am - Nico:  
Don’t worry about it. Really.  
We’ve all done stupid stuff and gotten  
too drunk  
Plus, I really did enjoy the pics

11:25am - Karolina:  
How is it fair that you’ve somehow now  
seen... 5 pictures of me, and I still don’t  
technically know you’re not a gross  
old guy?

11:27am - Nico:  
Sorry pal! That’s just the luck of the  
draw ;)  
I would send one right now, but I’m still  
in bed and there’s no way I’m sending  
you a photo without any prep

Karolina tries not to take that like it sounds - as if it’s  _ her _ that Nico wants to prep for, instead of just prepping for people in general - but it’s tough. She knows she’s only known Nico for less than a week at this point, but they did seem to be getting along well. Who’s to judge a girl if she gets a tiny crush on someone she barely knows?

Karolina sighs, knowing she’s probably just projecting, and focuses back on her phone to send a reply.

11:33am - Karolina:  
No worries  
But maybe when you are all prepped  
you might think about sending one my  
way?  
Just, you know, to check

11:37am - Nico:  
I’ll definitely think about it

Karolina figures that’s the end of that, and after almost an hour (has it really been that long already?) her stomach feels settled enough that she drags herself up off the floor in pursuit of some hangover essentials.

As she’s making her way down from her room she hears sound coming from somewhere even though she knows her parents should be out, but with her ‘there’s a murderer in my house’ senses dulled by the hangover she decides to go and investigate. Who knows, maybe being murdered would cure her headache.

She sticks her head into the study as she passes, but it’s only when she rounds the corner to the living room to find the TV blaring and one purple-haired key fiend sitting on her sofa.

“Good morning!” Gert says, way too chipper for how drunk Karolina knows she was last night. She just kind of nods at her, heading straight through to the kitchen to grab what she needs. 

Karolina returns a couple of minutes later, feeling marginally better already having downed a whole glass of water and then refilled. She plonks herself down on the other end of the sofa and turns to face her closest friend.

“Nice of you to let yourself in,” she says, unimpressed with a single eyebrow raised.

“You’re the one that gave me a key!” Gert protests.

“For emergencies! You know, in case I accidentally trip and fall down the stairs and break my legs and I only have my phone to save me from starving or bleeding out there on the floor since my parents are out of town.”

“First of all, if that happens I beg that you please call an ambulance. Second, I brought you something since I knew you would be super cranky and hungover,” Gert pulls a paper bag out from nowhere, handing it to Karolina who can immediately smell the delicious pastries from inside, immediately placated as she reaches in and begins to eat, “and third, it is an emergency!”

Karolina raises another eyebrow at that, mouth already full, and gestures with her hand for Gert to go on.

“Well, you remember that I offered to tutor Chase in Spanish? And then mentioned my master tongue, but we don’t have to get into that again. It turns out that he really does want to be tutored, and now he’s messaged me and we’ve set up a session for tomorrow!”

Karolina stops for a break mid-pastry and asks nonchalantly, “So… what’s the emergency?”

“What do you mean, what’s the emergency? I have to go to this thing we’ve set up tomorrow and teach him Spanish and not completely fuck everything up with the guy that I really like! How is that not an emergency?”

“Aha! You do like him!” Karolina yells triumphantly with a fist raised in victory. She sinks back into the cushions when Gert levels her with a death glare, returning to the conversation at hand, “To be honest, I still don’t see it as an emergency. It gives you a chance to have some one-on-one time with him, and you don’t seem to have so far messed it up with your tongue comments since he still wants to meet with you. So… how wrong could it go, really?”

Gert sighs.

“I guess. I’m just nervous. I really like him Karo, though god knows why.”

Karolina smiles sympathetically, reaching over to give Gert a comforting pat on the knee.

“You’ll be fine. Just be yourself, and if that isn’t good enough for him then he doesn’t deserve you anyway.”

Crisis averted, the pair settle down for a day of bad TV and even worse food. The hours pass by easily, and Karolina doesn’t even realise how late it’d gotten until her phone lights up from where it had been laying on the coffee table and she picks it up to find a message from Nico.

She takes her time opening it, half distracted by Gert’s random ramblings about the trashy reality show they’re watching, but finds herself frozen in place when she finally does.

6:32pm - Nico:  
[Nico sent a photo]  
Here’s that photo I promised then.

“Karo, are you okay?” Gert asks after a minute, worried that her friend seems to have stopped breathing.

Karolina snaps her head up from her phone, as if broken from a trance.

“Yeah, yeah. Just… completely zoned out there, I guess.”

Except Karolina knew that wasn’t true. She’d never been more aware of herself in her life, staring into her phone and straight into the eyes of an absolute goth beauty. Nico was the exact opposite of Karolina - Karolina was light and bright, and Nico was all dark and brooding with her expertly done mostly-black makeup - but she had to admit it. 

Nico was hot.

And she was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And look, I'm back! So sorry for not writing in months, I don't really know what happened? Well, I do (I'm doing my masters at Uni atm and have a 20k word thesis due in 2 weeks so that's been eating up all time and motivation) but I'm a enthusiastic procrastinator so that doesn't normally stop me. Anyway, better late than never - here's your chapter three, and Karolina finally gets to see what Nico looks like.
> 
> Once again, im tumblr user ddeanoru - feel free to come chat to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at ddeanoru


End file.
